Namesake II
by Angel Descendant
Summary: Kyoko has to accept that, against all odds, there was no turning back in this Mafia business and her love for Sawada Tsunayoshi. The end might be grim, but there's still hope. ENDING OF NAMESAKE. 5YL-TYL canon time. K27, gen.
1. Beginning the End

**3/26/14**

_I will warn you: If you like part 1, ridden with high school problems about crushes, rejection and all the angst, then please don't read any further. This is a darker route with all the nit and grit of living Mafia-style. Looking at the original two chapters, it just wasn't as satisfying to try injecting humor when you know shit will go down in these five chapters of part 2 (which I'm still trying to push since my writing might get out of hand and stray from the right track) so I completely rewrote the start. YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW THIS STORY WILL END. If you remember how the future arc began, I will end exactly there. I will tie this up with the canon story. No slip-ups and bolsters will be involved when the ending crashes right in. _

_On the bright side though, a lot of characters will grow. Namesake was my only personal work out of all the things I've ever written and, compared to last year since I posted the last chapter, I've gained far, far more experience. I had to resort to relying on myself a couple of times, too blinded by the fact that being alone will help prevent me hurting others (OMG the drama). In so many ways, it was wrong for me to think of such a thing. Tsuna, Kyoko and the rest will eventually realize it. Looking at their experiences in this story, it is such a far cry from the angst of the predecessor. They have to realize they're in the adult world already. So many questions keep popping up. Will Tsuna become corrupted by the neverending cycle of betrayal or realize his romanticized dream? Will Kyoko finally tell Tsuna 'I love you?' Will Yamamoto become passionate about baseball again? Will Gokudera understand his Boss wasn't the Superman he idolized back in his school days? Will Ryohei finally 'man up'? Will Chrome actually speak her mind and not rely on Mukuro? Will Hibari remain the badass motherfucker we still remember TYB? Will Lambo realize all play and no work is not usually allowed in the Mafia? WILL MUKURO-NAPPOSAMA EVER MAKE AN APPEARANCE?! IDK LOL. Due to time and word constraints (I'm trying to control the words outtake trololol) I might (not) be able to answer them all. _

_So this is it._

_Get ready for the ride. It's gonna be one heck of a roller coaster. Hopefully. Please._

* * *

**From the Millefiore files under 'Vongola famiglia'. Loading…**

**Tape has been taken from the site of the Vongola Main HQ in Sicily. Dated two years ago. Sound file compressed. Press play when ready. Buffering… Click.**

**Audio translated. Encoded in text. Press file to open. Identities confirmed. The Vongola Storm Guardian. The Vongola Rain Guardian. The Vongola Sun Guardian. The Vongola Thunder Guardian. The Vongola Cloud Guardian. The Vongola Mist Guardian. The Vongola **_**capo.**_

_Storm Guardian: Why I joined? Why do you need to ask that?! All for the Tenth! The Tenth!_

_Rain Guardian: What? Ahaha, I joined the Vongola at first because it sounded like a fun game with all the 'swish' and 'ka-pow' and 'bzhoooo' and 'schwing'. It looked cool. Hahaha!_

_Sun Guardian: I knew deep in my heart that this would be the most extreme way for me to prove I'm the best at boxing! There was nothing gained from fighting in the ring alone! Fighting in the Mafia ring was the best! There were a lot of good rivals! It was tough, but training to fight everyone gave me strength I never thought I'd possess! Uoooooooooohhh to the extreeeeeeeeeeeme- _**CUT**

_Thunder Guardian: Umm… I forgot. Sorry, Kyoko-chan I really need to play this game with Ipin and Fuuta… Can I answer it later? I think it's about taking over the world or something… I was such a stupid kid, hahaha! Yay! Thanks! Fuuta! Ipin! I won't lose!_

_Cloud Guardian: To fight stronger opponents. I'll be going then. I have a tight schedule._

_Mist Guardian: Kufufu~ Who said I joined the Mafia?_

_Vongola Boss: Um, it surprised me too. Back in junior high, I never thought it would be possible for me. I hated shouldering lots of responsibility and becoming the Vongola Boss was the last thing I needed. I wanted to go back to my life as an ordinary kid who'll then become an average salaryman. To tell the truth, the reason I agreed coming to Italy was because I didn't want to become Dame-Tsuna forever. When I returned to Namimori, I realized it was something more. There are things I wanted to accomplish, things I wanted to protect like Kyoko-san, and things I wanted to change. I think when I join the Mafia, I can do such things. I can leave a mark in this world._

**Voice unknown. Woman. **

_Woman: You sound pretty damn naïve. And you overcut your time._

_Vongola Boss: I thought you weren't allowed to talk since you're recording it!_

**~K27~**

"So, everything that makes me whole  
I will dedicate them all to you now  
I'm Yours"

**-My Dearest, supercell**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

"You're actually going to stay?" said an incredulous Tsuna-kun when I confirmed that I had indeed, from out of the blue, decided to go to Sicily with them.

I have to make sure he gets my drift so I raised my arms, yawned and nodded.

"B-But this is- H-how could you-"

"Erm, if I didn't, I think you wouldn't even try either Skyping or calling me?" Yep, I think that's a good thing to say.

"But I thought we broke up…"

He _is_ kinda right (that's what I thought) but it was done so vaguely so I guess I didn't get over it.

"Did we? I'm sorry it wasn't really called a break up. I didn't utter a word then."

"Yes but still-" he now walks in circles around the front. By my left, Gokudera-kun was playing on the DS with Yamamoto-kun while the other Mafia 'henchmen' were dozing off in the other seats.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, don't you think New York was kinda cool? The musical was totally awesome-"

"Kyoko-san, don't you know the possible dangers you'll be burrowing yourself into once you come with me to Sicily?"

Oops. Look like the 'change-the-topic plan' wasn't a success.

Tsuna walked up to me with that piercing gaze of his I nearly coughed back the pineapple I was munching earlier.

"A little…?" I'm being honest here ok. I know there will be people who might come after his head and if they know I'm there…

"I'll take that as a no," he sighed and turned on me. He began pacing the plane in circles again. "Kyoko-san, you might die when given the chance."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you." AT LEAST I KNOW THAT MUCH.

"It's not that bad, Tsuna," Yamamoto-kun called out from his button-smashing match. "I mean, it's not an hourly basis-"

"Still, if they find out Kyoko-san's here-"

"You say you miss her almost everyday," interjects Gokudera-kun.

"I-I do not. G-Gokudera-kun-!" Tsuna was coloring up as he stamps his feet in protest. It was kinda weak-willed. I never thought I'd see ultimo coolio Boss Tsuna breaking like this.

"Kyoko-san, it's the truth," Yamamoto-kun laughs. "He does not say it out loud but he often looks at your teabag charm like an idiot."

"H-How dare you the Tenth an idiot?! Take this lightning blast you damn baseball freak-!"

"T-That's reassuring," I smile quite mischievously at Tsuna-kun, who turns more scarlet as he turns away from me.

"I-I want to keep a cool image, guys!" he says exasperatingly. For now he takes a deep breath and just sits beside me. I look at the window. No island still in sight.

"It will be tough. I know that," I assured him. "I've thought it over back in Namimori. That's a good reason why I broke it off. Why you didn't talk to me at all."

"I could've used technology to my advantage either way to contact you. I was just too scared. I never thought I'd be doing the wrong things for the right reasons."

"It's a common mistake humans make," I shrugged.

"I might become too protective and suffocate you." There was a tinge of apprehension staining his ardent tone. "All human beings have limits."

"You make it sound like it's a test," I snort. "It's not about what we endure. It's about what place we'll reach once we endure it."

"That's a cheesy way to put it," Tsuna-kun laughs.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker at romance."

That was all the words I needed to say to get an affectionate peck on the cheek.

**~K27~**

To be honest, I didn't expect this much of a welcome. I never thought that it this early the Mafia would make sure I'm engaged as much as possible. Starting with, uh, making me dodge bullets and worry whether I'm still intact.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, come with me! The others will stay to provide cover for us. Kyoko-san, just don't move there!"

We've barely left the plane when the cargo cars suddenly opened and more men in black suits were shooting at us like this was an action movie set. Obviously I wasn't prepared for such a grand scene.

I covered my head from a corner of the plane as more guys just shot at the inside of the plane windows and randomly shoot from there. Tsuna and the others go deeper inside, probably at the cargo place to find a back exit and surprise the enemy.

I deserve a pat on the back for knowing such a strategy. That, or maybe it's too simple that an idiot like me could easily know what was coming.

A shout of surprise and swearing was heard from the outside. In less than three minutes, the trio came from the inside of the plane, much to our chagrin.

"Show's over. Hibari's here."

**~K27~**

Dammit I thought things would end much later. But then again, I placed the possibility of Tsuna-kun's ability in turning people to ice out of the equation and Hibari-san's possible Deus ex Machina-ist intervention so it's partially my fault.

"I thought you had an appointment later with the _Mortare_ family," Tsuna said.

"I had an extra thirty minutes to pick you up," he said simply. "Kusakabe did his work earlier than last time."

"Is that so…"

"The last time Kusakabe was a minute late from their meeting, Hibari made sure to knock the shit out of the dude. I almost pitied him if it wasn't for his ugly hair," whispered Gokudera-kun at me. Both of us were at the back of his Benz while Tsuna was helming us along with Hibari on the front.

"Gokudera Hayato, if you don't intend to say something nice, make sure to keep your mouth shut."

"You fucker! I let you drive the fucking car for the Tenth and now you're- OUCH! NOW THAT'S GOING TOO FAR, GODDAMMIT!"

Hibari-san raised his tonfa further as his empty hand continued to swerve the car. Tsuna was now looking at us quite nervously.

"Erm, Gokudera-kun I think it's better if you keep quiet," I whisper. It was a good thing I'm the one in the middle to keep either of them in check. "I mean, he saved you guys earlier. Let him have his fun."

"Better you than me."

"Wow, thank you Gokudera-kun for being so _freaking considerate_."

Why I'm glad I didn't end up with him: He gets really unnerving. I'm really surprised Haru stuck up with this douchebag.

**~K27~**

**Audio Recording. Intercepted phonecall from Namimori, Japan to Sicily, Italy. Woman presumed as Sasagawa Kyoko. **

_Sasagawa Kyoko: I'm sorry. I always thought you were a total jerkass._

_Storm Guardian: I'm used to it. That's why I give up on relationships. What's up?_

_Sasagawa Kyoko: I miss Tsuna._

_Storm Guardian: A lot of us do, Kyoko-san._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: You probably miss him more than me._

_Storm Guardian: I seriously doubt that._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: Will it ever get better…? Are you guys still intent on fighting on?_

_Storm Guardian: Until our last breath._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: Tsuna wouldn't want any of you to die._

_Storm Guardian: And we don't want the dreams he built up to fall. It's not just his dream anymore. It's our dream too._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: If you matured this much seven years ago, I would've told you sooner._

_Storm Guardian: Even so, we were just not meant to be._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: I had no regrets._

_Storm Guardian: Me too, Kyoko-san._

_Sasagawa Kyoko: But now, I have more regrets than I can count. Starting when Tsuna- when he-_

**Cut.**

**~K27~**

Sicily is awesome! It's such a picturesque, almost archaic mishmash of history that it makes me fangirl and lap everything up because it reminds me of my ideal lover (which is not Tsuna)- it became more beautiful as it aged.

That, and the beach was beautiful (I actually just want to sleep on the Italian waters since it looks really cool).

"Kyoko-san, we're almost there," said Tsuna-kun from the front. Sure enough we now zoomed past green foray of trees that seemed like hundreds of years old with the aged trunks. I can just ogle at the sight before nearly ripping the map Yamamoto-kun gave me of Sicily.

Tsuna-kun must've noticed the gleam in my eyes and just looks at me.

"We can check the sights once I get back from my trip."

"Which is…?"

"It'll be over in six days," he grins. "And if you don't want that, I'll ask Yamamoto-kun to accompany you tomorrow."

"Erm, thanks…" This kind aura from Tsuna's rubbing me the wrong way. The thought of him crystallizing me if I disobey hangs like a warning sign in front of me.

I could just gape when I see their HQ in sight. And holy jeezus, it doesn't even deserve to be called their HQ. It looked more a castle that popped out from Grimms' fairytales, than a haven of criminals (a harsher way to put it but-).

When they even opened the door, a lot of men in suits and shades were bowing at by the entrance. My jaw dropped as Bianchi-san, donning her signature tattered jeans and tank top cover with extra purple tinted shades walked up to us, still unable to see me when-

"Kyoko-chan! I-Is that you?!"

Soon enough, I was pressed into a tight hug. It didn't take too long before three more people, two kids and a teenager where running towards me and completing the circle of welcome that didn't mirror my expectations of how the Mafia should welcome me.

"Kyoko-nee!"

"Nee-san! Your hair's so long!"

"Pretty nee-chan!"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at them.

"Fuuta? I-pin? Lambo?"

All of them nodded in earnest. The gangly teenager with a cute grin turned out to be none other than Fuuta-kun, while the little lady wearing a red summer dress was I-pin-chan. And I can't believe this cool-looking kid was Lambo-kun! WTF happened to the afro?! Was it even real?! I can't- This is-

"We miss you nee-san!" Fuuta gave me an extra hug, unable to contain his tears. I could only pat his back because HE WAS TALLER THAN ME BY NEARLY A HEAD.

"WAHHH!" Lambo was still a crybaby as always as he tugs my shirt.

"Are you staying?" I-pin asks shyly. "Please stay oh please oh please oh please-"

And the three completely ignored the others who arrived with me. Tsuna then gestured the others to move forward with him and pass us, but not before talking to Fuuta first.

"Can you give Kyoko-san a tour around the _palazzo_ while we conduct a meeting?"

"Tsuna, am I allowed to stay here?" Lambo-kun immediately butts in. I'm still unnerved by the hair care he must've taken to transform that hair of his.

"Tenth, the stupid cow must not forget his duties!" Gokudera pipes up, giving Lambo-kun his signature glare.

"Then I'll tick this from his day offs," Tsuna says as he pats Gokudera's shoulder. "Give the kid a break. He was with us in Russia last week."

Gokudera-kun merely glares at Lambo-kun again before standing right behind Tsuna. Yamamoto-kun just winks at me.

"See you tonight, Kyoko-san," Tsuna-kun smiles as he continues walking at the door, with his three guardians behind him.

"Gotta go too," said Bianchi. "Reborn and I am going on vacation somewhere in Milan," she says dreamily before retreating back inside.

The three of us were left outside. The people in suits remained in their poses, bowing at us.

"Umm, Kyoko-san," said Fuuta. "We should go inside too so the other guards would resume their work here.

"Oh-oh right," I said in relief. Whew, just the cue I was waiting for!

**~K27~**

"The palazzo was built during the time of Vongola Primo, during the early days of the Mafia in the 18th century," said Fuuta as we closed the big oaken doors of the entrance and were now walking past the marble-laden foyer with red silky plush chairs and furnished-gold tables. "This was originally the First Mist Guardian's rest house in Sicily, which was converted into the first ever HQ."

"According to our lessons in the Mafia school, the cradle of the Mafia was here in Sicily," I-pin said brightly as we now walked to a gallery of portraits. Underneath were descriptions carved in bronze and painted in black. "The Vongola was one of the first founding families, along with the Shimon and the Giglio Nero, and one of those that survived the great purge during the Fascist regime."

We now passed a portrait of the Vongola Primo, who was the spitting image of Tsuna that I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing double.

"You should say something Lambo!" chides I-pin as we now pass more portraits of the Vongola bosses. What struck me was, only the first, second and fifth had the younger portraits. The eight also struck me, since she was the only female boss.

"Ehhh, I'm not really good at history, you know!" yells Lambo. "Umm, the only thing I'm sure of, with what those noisy old men were saying-"

"-he means Gokudera-nii and the other guardians," whispers Fuuta to my ear as we passed the ninth boss, who had the oldest portrait out of the bunch.

"-Was that the Vongola changed from how the first boss wanted it to be," he continued. "And I think the current boss wants to return to the original way."

We now stop at a portrait of Tsuna, who was holding his flaming gloves in front and looked like he was staring into space.

"Which is…?" I half-asked.

"To protect the weak," Lambo said. "Corny, right?"

"I think it's admirable!" I-pin pointed out. "Tsuna-niichan is doing something heroic compared to the other _famiglias _for a change!"

"But so far," said Fuuta, whose gaze went from Tsuna-kun's portrait and then to my face. "That pureness of a goal isn't as pure if you look at his methods. No matter how hard Tsuna-nii tries, history has proved you cannot return things to the ways they were. The world has changed. People's hearts have changed."

"Fuuta-kun, you sound like you know better than me about life," I laugh nervously to how the conversation steered to such a darker tone.

"Ah, it's because I've been reading too much books on philosophy in my free time," Fuuta scratches and bows his head, laughing in embarrassment.

"Fuuta-kun's an honor student! The best in his batch!" I-pin sings out.

"He helps me with my homework," Lambo grumbles.

"I-It's nothing to be too proud about!" Fuuta says quickly. "I lost my ranking powers, so I'm just studying hard to help the Mafia with my brains in the near future. "I want to dabble in political science so I can at least help with how laws are enforced in Sicily. I hope to become a governor in the future and help the Vongola."

"Y-You're thinking that far ahead!" I open my mouth.

"It's the only thing I can do. I mean- Lambo-chan is the one with the most potential to directly aid in the Vongola reconstruction-"

"I'm not a good Guardian though! I don't know most of the rules yet. And they don't let me participate in fights…"

"When you grow older, things will change though."

"I want to grow old now then! I'm really sick of studying during weekdays!"

"You'll take that back Lambo once you do. I'm already fourteen and wish I were back in Namimori."

"Gah, you confuse me!" Lambo howls as he begins headbanging back and forth.

"What about you, Ipin-chan? Are you here on vacation too?" I asked sweetly at her.

"I'm here to study with Lambo and the others!" she says brightly. "During the summer I return to China and train with master. I want to join the Vongola soon as well!"

Wow. These guys have grown to this extent. They've decided already that they want to help the Vongola in their own respective ways.

"What about Kyoko-nee? Are you visiting?" asked Fuuta.

"I-I'm staying. But I am still unsure. I want to help too but-"

"REALLY?" The three said in unison, their smiles growing wider.

"Erm, yes. W-What can I do to help? I haven't trained myself in fighting or in Mafia politics…"

"It's ok Kyoko-chan! There's plenty of time to learn!" said Fuuta. "And there are lots of things you can do! I'm sure Tsuna-nii won't permit you to fight with us, but you can, um, stay here and keep things in order."

Like cooking and cleaning. I know that's what Fuuta implies. I'll be the trophy wife who'll wait dutifully for her beloved husband to return from his work everyday.

I guess that's the limits of what I can do as a person who knows nothing about hurting others.

"Kyoko-neechan, why did you come back?"

I-pin's question catches me off guard. I can only stare at her googly-eyes. To be honest, I'm embarrassed by the truth. Compared to them, I haven't truly thought over the reason why I decided to jump on the Vongola bandwagon.

But yeah, I just let the words tumble to my mouth. I continued looking at portrait Tsuna's dazed orange eyes.

"I guess you can say I decided to give Tsuna-kun a yes."

If I said I wanted to stay by his side, it would really sound like cheese quintupled.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Fuuta and I-pin then hugged me rather tightly. Lambo, meanwhile had his tongue out and was trying to vomit in the corner. Yep, I still can't erase the cheese and the rainbows (plus big fat unicorns) no matter how hard I try to ugli-fy it.

"I never thought Kyoko-nee had it in her!" said Fuuta.

"Nee-san seemed like a cold-hearted person when it comes to love!" added I-pin, making me turn pink.

"Kyoko-nee and Tsuna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" I made sure to cover Lambo's mouth hard before he tries putting the nail in the coffin.

"Kids…" I just had to say, making me all the more feel old. When I was also their age, I also liked prodding about Onii-chan's lovelife. Now I'm the one who's teased at by kids, good grief. Time sure flies by so fast.

"Since Kyoko-nee doesn't like talking about it, we can continue our tour!" now said Fuuta.

"YEAH!" said the other two.

I just ruffled their hair. Turned out we would finish only two-thirds of the place by nightfall.

**~K27~**

"Sorry about that," said Tsuna an hour later after dinner as he leads me to my bedroom. "Chrome and Ryohei-san are out in the meantime. They might return tomorrow."

"They're not coming with you?"

"They might not make it. Chrome's coming back from the Vendicare. She's making arrangements for Mukuro's parole-"

"U-umm is that even possible? I thought the punishment was too severe…"

"We're trying to assist in any way we can though," he smiled. "The Vindice are much nicer these days."

"And what about Onii-chan?"

"He's coming back from a match. He might get a world title shot this year," he answered rather happily.

"He hasn't told me he turned pro," I nearly grumbled. And he told me it wasn't good to keep secrets…

"He didn't want you to worry," said Tsuna.

"More like he worries I'll make him quit," I said matter-of-factly. "Not like it matters. I'm fine if he's happy with what he's doing."

"That's nice of you, Kyoko-san."

"Whatever. He's old enough to do what he wants," I shake my head. "Besides, what about you and the others? Are you guys doing good?"

Even in the plane, I was never plucky enough to ask him questions. I just kept quiet while he answered phone calls and e-mails. I'm more than touched right now because I don't see his phone with him.

"Not everyone's happy, Kyoko-san," said Tsuna. The truthfulness of his word slapped me with such force I realized he was leading me far from the place the three toured me earlier. "It's still taking us a long time to adjust to our responsibilities. We _are_ the youngest successors of the Vongola will, after all."

It strikes me that he's this brave to tell me things were never the same since they came back here.

"It makes me work all the more harder though," he continues. "Especially now that Kyoko-san's here."

We stop in front of a large door. I can barely look into his eyes because of his… fucking idealistic train of thinking. He's pragmatic enough to make me see things aren't okay but still naïve enough to think that with me here, it'll be fine. He's so stupid.

"Open it," he nudges and when I pressed the brass knob, I can barely utter a word.

Instead of one of the opulent foreign bedrooms that should befit a visitor of a foreign land, I see a bedroom the _exact_ replica of mine at home. It even includes all the pictures I had of my brother and _them_.

"This is your home now right? Well first things first, I need to make sure that you feel right at home here," he says as he steps in front. "Gokudera took care of the pictures. We tried rushing the other furniture."

"Yeah, this bed's bigger than the one in Namimori…" I scoffed. My hands just found my lips. Really, this was too much.

"I-I'm sorry if you don't like it-"

He didn't manage to finish his apology because I ended up embracing him tightly.

"You really treat me like a damn kid, you know," I murmur.

He doesn't say anything as he carries me to the bed. I didn't object.

"Thank you…" I just whisper, my smile widening with every tick of the clock by the small table.

"Kyoko-chan…" he says as his left hand entwines to my left. He then lets my head land on my pillow. It was one of the most exhilarating sensations I ever had. I landed in one of the softest beds I've ever been in. My heart was palpitating so fast I feel quite dizzy. And yet.

"Tsuna? Will you stay here for a minute? Until I feel asleep? Don't worry, I won't take long. I think." His hand finally leaves as he stands up.

He laughs as he plops himself on the sofa by my left. "If I hear you snore, I'll leave."

"I-I snore?"

"You did back in the plane. Gokudera and Yamamoto were drawing faces on you, haha."

"Those sneaks!" I turn back on him and seize my phone on my pocket, hell-bent on e-mailing Haru. "I'm seriously telling Gokudera on Haru. Umm Tsuna-"

When I turn around, Tsuna's eyes were closed. He was already asleep with a head lolling on the sofa, looking truly well-spent. I smiled. Right now, I was seeing the Tsuna I dearly remembered.

I yawned. The phone clicks and I toss it by the bed before taking the bed sheet. I then sit beside him, letting his head rest on my shoulder while I covered ourselves. I stole a glance at his long eyelashes before also retreating in sleep.

Earlier, I wasn't sure of my reasons. Was the reason for all this… was love? Was there something more for me to know? Did fate plan this? Right then it didn't matter.

What mattered was my epiphany of Tsuna being vulnerable too. He was still human amidst his status among even the mafia elite. He was still an unsure nineteen year old under his calm and collected façade. He by then made me feel that I wasn't as different as I thought. That I wasn't the only one.

**~K27~**

**Continue. Encoded in Text.**

_Storm Guardian: And then when I joined for real, I found out I know nothing. That there will be times I will doubt the Tenth. That joining the Mafia was a test of willpower. Most of the time I would disagree with the Tenth and make decisions for myself. What surprised me was… not all of them were mistakes. That I didn't have to kill for the sake of the Mafia. That I won't be merely a storm that would destroy. I found that all on my own. I guess I thank the Tenth for it._

_Rain Guardian: I killed my first man at 16. I couldn't sleep for days. When I thought it was over, it turns out I have to kill a lot more. Of course, I don't tell the old man. I wonder what he'll say if he finds out. Will he still accept a murderer for a son? It often makes me think more of what kind of game I'm playing. If it was more than a game, more than a game of life and death, then what was it?_

_Sun Guardian: _**CUT**

_Thunder Guardian: Oh right! Well, I joined because I thought I'll be able to rule to world one day. Umm I guess that's it… Bye, bye Kyoko-chan! I need to do my homework. Basil and Fuuta will help me pass my math exams. Please pray for me!_

_Cloud Guardian: I learned how weak I was. How cocksure I was to beat everyone, and then fall facedown in humiliation because of my arrogance. I had so many things to learn. I had so many weak resolves I needed to discard. I didn't like the thought of knowing there are people stronger than me, up until now. Sawada Tsunayoshi and the baby taught me a lot of things. I learned tenacity. I learned to keep going even if my limits didn't permit me to. I learned… living. _

_Mist Guardian: Umm… I joined because… it was what Mukuro-sama wanted. And then I began wondering if I wanted it like Mukuro-sama does. Even though we shared the same body, it turned out we thought differently. I wanted to stay with the Vongola because I know I was capable of doing something. People could count on me aside from Mukuro-sama. I think… it's the best feeling to know people trust you. I was able to do things I never thought I can do on my own. It's all thanks to them I'm able to say, Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian of the Vongola._

_Vongola Boss: Most of all, I learned that I wasn't alone. That my mistake would be their mistake. In the back of my mind, I knew it was inevitable. I hesitated of course. The burden would be too much. But they helped me carry it. I always thought burdens shouldn't be shared, but the more I hurt myself, the more I also hurt the people around me. I'm happy you made me see that. I'm happy you're here. That you're still here._

_**~K27~**_

**Next Chapter: **_We have to face reality and, grow up._


	2. Decisive Indecisiveness

_I'm kinda older than I was when I reveled without a care_

_So… there._

**-Team (Lorde)**

**~K27~**

**A visit into the future-**

"_Kyoko-san?"_

"_Yes, Gokudera-kun?"_

"_The fireworks are quite beautiful."_

"_Indeed… I'm sure he would've loved to see the Summer Festival with us, like this."_

"_We'll be back down under again in ten minutes' time. Just enjoy it while you still can."_

"…"

"_K-Kyoko-san, here. You're crying again."_

"_Thank you…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Kyoko-san, can I ask you something?"_

"…"

"_Ok. Would you take back the time the Tenth came back almost ten years ago?"_

"…_haha. Gokudera-kun, if I wanted to, I would've been a pastry chef already."_

"_That's good, Kyoko-san. That's nice to know."_

"_Gokudera-kun…"_

"_Yes? Do you want to go already?"_

"_Nah. I'm just relieved… that despite everything I still stuck up to him. Like how he did for me."_

**~K27~**

"Rise and shine," I heard Bianchi say as she opens the curtains, making me curl up and hiss.

I quickly remember Tsuna and turn only to see that I was now lying in my bed. I turn red at the thought of being treated like a kid and enveloped in the covers.

"If you're looking for Tsuna, he left two hours ago. He told me to give you this," she throws to me a set of keys. "For your room and your car, in case you feel stuffy."

I sigh. "Can you ask him to stop spoiling me? I feel like I'm using him."

"Tell him yourself, hun. He won't listen to the likes of me. Oh yeah, can you take Fuuta and I-pin to school? The other kid won't come. I hope Maman arrives already."

"Ok, now I feel useful. Thanks, Bianchi-san."

"Just call me Bianchi. You're almost an adult, anyway."

"Erm, okay."

"I'll be out this time, too. I have to visit my dad. He's trying to force me to marry this old man with a big mole on his nose. Yeesh. I'll try pounding on him that no matter how many times he try, it's still a no."

"Are you seriously still in love with Reborn?"

"Until I die," she answers dreamily, starry-eyed as she ties her hair up in by a mirror. "He's with Tsuna and my brother. I think Takeshi's here to watch over you or something."

"Oh…" Great! He's going overboard. Good for me, woohoo!

"Anyway, hurry up. It's almost six. The kids are waiting."

"Umm ok…" I say as I jump on my feet and hastily made the bed. The last thing I needed was to come here without doing anything decent.

"Kyoko, can you tell me why you agreed to this?"

I turn around. Bianchi was prowling by the sofa, with eyes keenly fixed on me. She looked intimidating with folded arms. She was not kidding around.

"I... love Tsuna?" OHMYGAWD WHAT CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH?! S-SERIOUSLY THAT SOUNDED STUPID LAWL-

Even Bianchi was stunned. I'm sure with what she saw from two years ago this was one of the last things she needed to hear.

"Does this mean you don't know the consequences of your actions? The possible risks you're taking? The deathtrap you are treading onto? Don't you have a rational reason why?"

"I-I don't." My voice sounded so small.

Bianchi just shook her head, all the while giving a lopsided smile.

"You love-struck idiot."

I couldn't talk back because now Bianchi was now shooing me off. But once I heard the door slam I heard the sentence that I didn't expect her to say.

"Don't be the same as Maman."

**~K27~**

"Yeah, Nana-san would come here with Iemitsu-san on Friday. It happens four times a year. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering about their relationship. I never even saw Tsuna's dad."

Yamamoto-kun was the one driving us back through a shortcut. Fuuta and I-pin were almost late because we nearly got lost. Whew. Good thing I'm no longer driving.

"It's… you should ask Tsuna about it. He's a fun person, though. You should talk to Iemitsu-san."

"I'm supposed to. So…" I turn the windows and was now inhaling the morning air. It just feels so fresh. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm playing baseball again. You know, when we have inter-matches with other Mafia families for fun," he laughs breezily. We were now surging through the forest of the manor. It will take a couple of minutes before we reach the place. "Your brother's luckier. He gets to fight for real. Being a pro and all." There was a sudden change of tone in his voice.

"Oh…"

"It's fine though! Better than nothing, anyway," Yamamoto says quickly, now grinning from ear to ear. "And I often get to make sushi. I think to expand dad's business here. Tsuna already made plans to buy an empty lot a couple of yards near the market-"

He didn't need to hide it. There's still a shred of doubt even in Yamamoto's decision to follow Tsuna. Judging from how his hands tensed up behind the wheel, I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. I stop pressing further.

"Kyoko-san."

"W-what?" Well, he made the first move so…

"How's Namimori?"

"Same as ever, when I visit. I was in Tokyo most of the time but yeah. Still the same as ever."

"How's dad?"

"Still as fun. Why don't you visit, anyway?"

"I visit twice a year. During his birthday and New Year's. I often ask him to come to Italy but he often asks who will run his restaurant when he's gone, haha."

"Okay."

"How's Haru?"

"Still as wide-eyed as ever. She might visit soon and finish her schooling in Italy."

"Wow, cool. Good for her then! What about you, Kyoko-san?"

"U-Umm, I don't exactly have a scholarship. Plus it's probably expensive-"

"You can ask Tsuna. He'll help you."

"Yeah…" Gosh, why is Tsuna always the solution to everything? The less I wish to not be the burden, the more I'm inclined to add an extra shuttle to his train of thoughts. "Speaking of which, any chance Lambo would come with Fuuta and I-pin to school?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. None of us managed to make him come out."

"When did it start?"

"A couple of months ago. It was during the time I-pin came back from China. We were celebrating Fuuta's test results. The kid's really smart. Suddenly he gets up and leaves. Never left since."

"What a little bugger. He's just jealous of Fuuta?"

"Well, can't blame him. He's just ten."

"Didn't you try talking to him. You're good with kids, right?"

"You're stating the obvious again, Kyoko-san," Yamamoto chirps. "I'm just good with kids. And… the three aren't exactly kids, per se." He's voice suddenly becomes laced with a bitter melancholy I didn't expect to hear from him. "Just like how we're no longer high schoolers."

"And yet we don't know any better," I sigh. We were now past the front gates. Yamamoto didn't quip back.

**~K27~**

I tried knocking at Lambo's door to no avail. I even tried baking some cream puffs but he still won't come out. It got into my nerves in just ten minutes. But knowing a little bit of psychology and common sense, I didn't raise my voice to get my point across.

"Can you let me listen to your problem? We're worried about you," I almost pleaded. Persistent little brat once I get my hands on you-!

"Nice try, but you can't help me, old lady!" I heard his muffled mocking behind. I was itching to kick the door open when Hibari-san surprisingly passed. I quickly stood up straight. Damn, the Namimori Junior High days was still ingrained on my brain no thanks to him.

"No progress, I presume?" his right eyebrow rose.

"No, sir- err, Hibari-san." Honestly, he still scares the (beep) out of me.

"Word of advice: don't kick the door. The wood's fine oak. One of the rarest in Sicily."

With that statement, he walks off. I nearly dropped the phone Yamamoto left me to take texts and calls here on Italy from my hand.

Hibari was acting funny. He looked… tamer.

"Why the gawking, Kyoko-san?" said Yamamoto suddenly from behind. " Oh…" he notices the ex-disciplinary head turning out of sight. "Hibari's been like that ever since he lost his second fight to Mukuro. Don't worry, he still doesn't like crowding. That's why he didn't come to the Summit. Shall we get going, then? Dinner's about to get served."

I followed him slowly back downstairs and onto the dining room. Fuuta and I-pin were present already. Fuuta was reading a freakin' Calculus book while I-pin was busy twisting her fork around her thumb. They stopped what they were doing and earnestly beckoned us closer.

"So Chrome and Gokudera-kun's the only people there, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Just call me Takeshi. My surname's a mouthful even for me, haha. Yeah, they are. You can count Mukuro too if you want."

"W-will they be alright?"

"Of course! That's really cute Kyoko-chan, being concerned with Tsuna~"

"Kyoko-nee is?"

"I hope you two kiss already, Kyoko-neechan!"

My gawd, I'm not seriously. Fuuta and I-pin can't possibly. Ohmaigawd.

"W-We still don't intend to kiss. I believe that the first kiss is reserved only for marriage-"

"Tsuna-nii and Kyoko-nee are getting married?"

Geez, I don't know whether Fuuta is acting like an idiot or he's just limited to being book smart.

"L-let's just eat, shall we?" I say hollowly as I shuffled almost weakly to an empty chair.

"That's kinda strange, y'know," said Fuuta. "Gokudera-nii told us he has already kissed and made out with Haru-nee the night he arrived."

"He said that women should be good in bed as Haru-neechan was. What does he mean 'good in bed', nee-chan? Does it have to do with bed-picking?"

"M-my goodness. That moron who was better at me in Analytic Geometry-" I glared at Yamamoto, who just shrugs almost jokingly. "Why does he have to tell that in front of children-"

But Fuuta was ready to animatedly discuss about it to I-pin.

"I can tell you I-pin all about it. We're discussing about it in Bio earlier. I don't know the specifics but-"

I put my hand in his mouth to silence him. Once I let go, he meekly sat by his table and began to slowly chew his food. I-pin follows suit when she looks at me.

"You're so uptight, Kyoko-san," Yamamoto said as he sat beside me. "It's normal to engage in pre-marital intercourse even in Italy. It's not an offense."

"Easy for you to say, you're a guy," I said heavily, munching now on the small potatoes and taking my time chopping my piece of pork chop. "Well, whatever. Can't blame her. You were quite an ass to pull that on her."

"That was a long time ago," he smacks his lips at the wine. "I already called her a year since then. She said she forgave me. Besides, Gokudera is a better partner than I'll ever be."

I can sense the impatience in his voice. With this I grin. Time for payback.

"So… you have, pardon the colloquial term, 'moved on?'"

"It's no longer an issue worth talking about, Kyoko-san. I'm seeing a lot of women since then."

"But none was as good as she, right?"

"And if I said 'yeah there's none,' would I still have a chance? I'll never. It just doesn't feel right for us to be together. And I thank her a lot. Gokudera's more mature than back then all thanks to Haru-chan."

With that, he stabs his salad and eats without even looking at me. I could still hear his unspoken words that he tried uttering.

**~K27~**

"I want to apologize to him," I told Tsuna a day later when he arrived. He just continued looking at me as I leaned back on the chair and stared at the coffee cup in my lap. "But I don't want to sound half-assed. Yamamoto-kun's just so… different. Just as how the kids are different or Hibari is. I wouldn't be too surprised if even my brother's much more an adult. Gawd, I feel like such a kid in front of them-"

"It's a pretty tough world to adjust to," Tsuna just caresses my head. "I'm sorry if I seem so overprotective. I promise I'll make up to you-"

"N-N-No!" I quickly wave it off. The air was cold in my bedroom balcony, even when I've already doubled my garments. I stole a glance at his suit. I envy wearing corporate attire. "I should be making myself useful. And I know, to prevent that kidnapping incident from happening again, I should stay here."

"You sound like you're sick of being cooped up."

"Nah," I smile at him. "I'm sorry I've been useless to you. You're busy managing affairs and I suddenly come here to add further nuisance to you."

"Kyoko-chan, you were never a nuisance. Ever. If you were, I wouldn't have come back in Namimori two years ago." With that, he embraces me.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to kiss me?"

"Ahahaha. Yamamoto-kun told me about that earlier. I wouldn't force you to if you don't want to."

"Umm, but if it's the only _useful _thing I can do-"

"Kyoko-san," his hand suddenly clasps onto my shoulder. "I don't want you to think that you can be my play thing, ok? All I need is to see your smile. If you're happy, I'm happy."

I look up at him. His beam was unwavering.

"You should get some sleep," I then murmur. "You're up early to another meeting again. I'll cook for you early tomorrow to show you my skills."

With that, grunts yes as he walks to the sofa. "Can I sleep here? I'm too tired to go back."

Judging from how he briskly walked to my bedroom, I'm sure he had energy to spare. What a liar. I don't tell him though and simply nod serenely.

"I'll be taking the bed though. The stiff neck from last time is getting to me."

"Okay. Good night, Kyoko-chan." Soon enough, his head was lolled to his side as he began to snore quietly. I quickly blanket him and bade him good night too.

**~K27~**

"You really take things easy don't you, Takeshi?" I grumble as I began to chop more tofu for the soup later. It's been a week since he forgave me and we were close as ever (to me anyway). "I wish I was a guy. I'd still look like I'm having fun even if I'm going through hell."

"Maa, maa. Be careful what you wish for Kyoko-chan. The end results might not be pretty," he says as he presses the sticky rice in his hands.

"It's just… I don't get it! Here is Tsuna, getting ambushed while trying to befriend every damn Mafia _famiglia_ and he looks as right as rain. What the heck's with that?"

"He just doesn't show it to you, Kyoko-san. But Tsuna's going through rough times lately. The Vongola's a shadow of its former self. His goal for the Vongola's quite ambitious. He intends to purge it from its impurities and bring it back to square one. He wants to mold it back to the ideal family the First wanted it to be."

"Well. That's… optimistic of him." Yeah, how… _easy_ to do.

"So he tried removing some of the departments inside the Vongola which is rampant in corruption, like smuggling and drug dealing since two years ago. The Ninth couldn't handle the job thoroughly. He isn't as young as he was. Or as pure as we are. The people he assigned were vulnerable to bribes. The Tenth took care of that. And many resented him for it. That's why the ambushes happen often."

So the attempted assassinations weren't even from other Families but from _his own men_.

"That's a shitty job for him to be in," I sigh as I sift the tofu aside to chop up the onion greens next. Yamamoto was rolling the rice now.

"Well he can't do it alone. That's why we followed him here."

"Why can't he quit? Isn't he tired of this?"

"The Ninth's son might kill him if he tries to. He already has no intention in getting the Mafia chair like Tsuna. Besides, he doesn't want to. He often tells us it's ok for us to abandon him while it's still early. But we never listen. We're not children anymore, haha."

To think that… even Yamamoto-kun would follow him. As well as Hibari-san and Mukuro-san… it's definitely amazing. His resolve must be really strong.

"He has a dream, see. He said he wanted to change the Mafia world. Pretty romantic, he'd often say. But so far, things are shaping up good. He doesn't even need to fight wars against other families. They'd listen to him in the end because of his persistence."

"Not like the old Tsuna who'd give up on the spot," I add up as I quickly chop a large slice of beef.

"Please chop this when you're done Kyoko-san. Oh, I think the noodles are ready." With that, he turns around to get the noodles and other toppings.

I take a deep breath once he left. Really, all of them are unbelievably incredible. Especially Tsuna… to think that he's actually succeeding to achieve his dream…

His dream…

Even the reason why I'm here… am I helping him? Or I'm just- "OWWWWWW!"

Well _that hurt._

**~K27~**

It puzzles me whether Tsuna has no bedroom to sleep in or he's just too lazy to walk there. Most of the time he'd suddenly appear in the balcony and stumble at the steps. Of course, I let him sleep there with no objections but it's been two months already and I think I'm getting tired.

"Kyoko-san," he murmurs as he wakes me up one night. It was past nine when I went to sleep after a day playing with Fuuta and I-pin.

"H-huh," I mutter groggily while wiping my eyes. I first notice his eyes glinting gently by the moonlight. He apparently shifted the curtains.

"I've been thinking lately, if this will work. So far I've been letting myself get buried with my duties I barely have time for you."

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Umm, I have been thinking about this as well during my brief stay in Namimori but now I'm fine with it. Presumptively at least.

"Maybe it's better if we just call this off. I don't think there's a point in continuing this relationship. I'm now like Hibari-san. I'm married to the job. I-I don't think I love you as much as before-"

"Tsuna-kun you can't be- this can't be-"

**~K27~**

"Kyoko-san! Kyoko-san!"

Sure enough I truly did open my eyes. It was that time I noticed I was shaking so bad. Tsuna was now here after his one-week business trip somewhere in China and was now almost panicking as he attempts to shake me to my senses.

I couldn't even utter his name as I tried sitting up from my bed.

"Are you alright? Y-You were having a bad dream-"

I said nothing as he offers me a glass of water. I drank it all in one gulp. My stomach then hurt.

"A-are you leaving again tomorrow?" I ask him as I return the glass. He nods his head.

"It might take me a month before I get back. But I can arrange it if you want to come-"

"Oh no, no, no! Please. I'm perfectly fine here," I say hastily. He now sits beside my bed and looks at me worriedly.

"I'm really sorry. Something just come up and I have to check our international turfs in-"

"It's ok. Please," I say, not fully masking the tiredness in my voice. It's been only three months and yet I'm already feeling like this. This isn't like me. I don't like giving up this easy. "I'll try adjusting for you. Yamamoto-kun tells me of how amazing you are and the price for your amazing-ness. That's why I'll do my best here to aid you-"

He just looks at me with sad eyes. I beam wider.

"You know how I hate melodrama, right?" I pat his cheek. "You should make the best of what you're doing right now. You don't have to sacrifice too much. You already had me go on a cruise last week."

"But I wasn't there," he says through gritted teeth. "Kyoko-san, the last thing I need is for you to feel like you regret even coming here in the first place."

"What the heck, if I can spend all I want why won't I be satisfied? Hahaha!" I crowed.

"Kyoko-san, I'm sorry-"

"Just-" I say as I lead him back to his sofa. "Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow," I say as I pet his big head of hair. "You shouldn't be too worried about me. I've never felt better here."

"You're obviously lying, Kyoko-san."

"And you're obviously overreacting. What can I do? My boyfriend's the head of a Mafia family. It's my fault for even saying yes to all this," I scoff while helping him take of his coat. He obliges rather hesitatingly. I notice the tea bag charm from one of the pockets and give it to him. "Besides, it's better than having no news from you at all in Japan." I now place a pillow on his head and let him snuggle inside the blanket.

"I'm sorry."

"You keep apologizing when it's my fault," I laugh. "I didn't even try calling you at all. I thought you were mad because I didn't even say goodbye to you back then-"

"It's my fault. I just- I'm sorry-"

I really wanted to stuff a pillow to his face because he makes me sorrier.

"If this will make you sleep, ok. I forgive you for everything. And I mean everything that happened then and what will happen later. Will that make you sleep now?"

He shakes his head and beckons me closer. "There's something else I need to sleep soundly," he laughs. He cups his right hand as if to whisper something. God, he should just tell me-

And then he kisses me. On the cheek.

I was stupefied for a while that he actually continued kissing it until I finally pulled out with my face turning a beetroot color with every second.

I really wanted to either curse or just beat him to a pulp. Unfortunately, sleep was getting to me and my hand was too fixated on the cheek he kissed so I'll leave it at that. I DID NOT ENJOY IT OK.

"Good night," he simpers almost smugly I nearly chucked him out of the room. He closes his eyes before I do though. Defeated, I just snuggle inside my bed while muttering death threats.

Still. I never recalled a time when we kissed. Ever.

Is this then, my first kiss?

I shudder.

Somehow I heard a chuckle from the sofa.

Eff you.

**~K27~**

**A visit into the future-**

"_N-no."_

"_Don't rush in, Haru."_

"_B-But Hayato, Kyoko-chan's- Tsuna-san's- God, oh god-"_

"_Gokudera have ninety seconds left before we get sighted by enemy planes or the main infantry to get here. Miura-san, I suggest you come with Gokudera. Get a headstart on the plane."_

"_WAHHHHHH! OK, Yamamoto-kun. WE'LL FIGHT!"_

"_Roger."_

"_T-Tsuna-"_

"_K-Kyoko-san, we'll be going now. Christ, we must- It's what Tsuna would want- Kyoko-san?"_

"_After all this time, that b-baka T-Tsuna-"_

"_I'll carry him."_

"_H-he- T-to think that idiot-"_

"_K-Kyoko-san-"_

"_Just hold onto him tight. Just like how Tsuna- he- he- holds on that charm.. till now. Follow me, Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna wouldn't want us to cry on a moment like this."_

"_You're stronger than I thought, Kyoko-san. Let's do this then!"_

**~K27~**

When my brother came pounding down the gates two weeks later after Tsuna left, I was more than inclined to shout at him for not returning earlier.

Much more, I was really surprised with the person he was with that I nearly dropped the peach cobbler I made for Fuuta and I-pin (I added an extra for Chrome in case she returns).

"Hey. Didn't get to see you since our date in Tokyo."

"H-Hana-chan!"

I kinda feel guilty for hugging her first instead of my brother, who was just grinning when he ruffles my hair next.

"Good to see you, Kyoko."

"That's a kinda predictable response, even for you brother," I said as I hugged him.

"She's just saying plainly how boring you are now, Ryohei-kun," Hana said sarcastically as he elbowed him. "How's your education going, Kyoko-chan? You didn't quit becoming a chef, did you? I'll kill that stupid Tsuna if you had."

"He had me enroll in a cooking school here in Sicily. I go every Tuesdays and Thursdays," I laugh. "Come with me to the veranda. I-pin and Fuuta are there."

"It's a good thing they're no longer kids. I wouldn't be able to hug them then."

"Oh right, you had an allergy thing with kids."

"A pretty unlucky quibble to be born with. I always thought I'd live a recluse."

"Hana, you can't be extremely serious-!"

"I was! And then your stupid brother had to text the wrong number-"

"Extremely not! You fell in love hearing my extremely manly voice-"

"As if! I called you a creep, idiot!" she mock-punched him.

"Nah, Hana was- And I remember when we skyped each other-"

"Who knew your brother has the brains to use Facebook-" Hana whispers to my ear.

"You forgot to use make-up-"

"You said you loved me no matter how ugly I was-"

"I extremely didn't say you were ugly!"

"Yes you did!" I defended Hana. Fuuta and I-pin were looking at us, their smiles getting wider at the sight of us arguing. "I remember back before the prom MMPPH-"

Hana's arms were folded as she looks at my brother rather expectantly. He was now(attacking) attempting to shut me up. The bad thing was, his hands covered even my nose and I was now struggling to breathe.

"Ryohei-niisan! Hana-neechan! Welcome back!" said I-pin as she dashed to hug the two. Fuuta stood up and nodded politely. Immediately, my brother lets go and effortlessly lifts up and spins her.

"You're looking more like the girl in my teenage dreams, now that I think about it!" he laughs. Hana was about to burst just by looking at _nii-chan_.

"He still hasn't realized the ten-year-bazooka as I had. I just realized later when I found out about this Mafia business that it was I-pin all along," she whispers. "The boy of my dreams also turned out to be Lambo too."

"Aren't you going to tell Kyoko about it?" said Fuuta, grinning quite naughtily. I looked at the two. Both instantly turn red.

"Uh yeah…" they said in unison. Both try looking away from each other and stare at their sides rather awkwardly.

"They're engaged," piped up I-pin.

"DON'T-" Hana nearly threw her bag at her as the shade of her cheeks became darker. "IT'S NOT YET OFFICIAL-"

"WE'RE NOT PLANNING THE WEDDING SOON. WE'RE NOT TO THE EXTREME-"

"MAYBE IN FIVE YEARS-"

"I PROMISED HANA WHEN I BECAME WORLD CHAMP I'LL-"

"Ok! Ok! Chill!" I said as they continued freaking out. "I'm not upset. Wait, this is too much to process." I sunk in a chair. Fuuta and I-pin's smiles were strangely wide as of now as both of them remained standing side-by-side, with hands itching to hold one another's. "S-Since when?"

"A month ago," said my brother. "I wasn't able to tell you since I was training for a match, and I don't like using phones…"

"I didn't want to spill it to you first. I'm really sorry for keeping it from you, Kyoko-chan-"

"Calm down you two," I sighed. "It's just- wait, how long were you guys together again?"

"Two years. But still it just feels fine. I mean, there's no other guy who'd stick up to me as this blockhead did."

"And there was no girl who wasn't scared of me as Hana was."

Both of them smiled at each other.

"Sure we had many arguments that were trifling…" Hana said.

"Still you were extremely forgiving when I apologized," my brother said.

"And you don't get mad at me when I say you have horrible fashion sense-"

"I admit that's true-" he laughs. "That's why you often had your say."

"You don't like it when I'm wearing skirts, so we're even!"

"I'm just conservative-"

"I know. I know. And I don't mind it now."

"I can't explain it Kyoko properly but- I think-"

"There's a gut feeling that-"

"_This person's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with_."

Both embraced each other after they uttered the same words. The two kids were whooping and clapping as they munched on their cobbler.

I just looked in dumbfounded disbelief at them. I can't seem to comprehend. It's just been two years and they want to get married already? Are they nuts? W-Wait, this is not supposed to be a scene from the movies, right?

"I'll be living in your house. I already found work there, so I'll be returning in Namimori tomorrow to begin earning for the starting money. Ryohei would try earning his share too on the wedding preparations."

Looks like the two figured out the gist of what a couple should do. At least until the wedding.

"Kyoko, are you mad?" My brother asked slowly.

I just looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of my reaction. I was actually okay with it, to be honest. I just.. isn't it a little too fast?. They don't exactly see each other often but still- my brother is an open book so it'll be easy for Hana to know if _nii-chan_ was really mad or happy. Hana's a hard worker and one of the most efficient cleaners I met and got to Tokyo University, so it'll make a perfect fit. Hana's not stupid anyway, but my brother-

I couldn't sleep that night. I was busy thinking about possible reasons they decided to get engaged out of the blue. Even when Hana bade goodbye and my brother left to join Tsuna and crew, their voices continued echoing even from the palazzo's walls themselves.

It was a good thing Tsuna never proposed to me yet. If he did, I wouldn't be able to give a straight answer. I mean, we never even talked much since he got here (not that I'm blaming him) and he's got a lot of things to take care of) and when he does come, all we do is sleep or just talk about his work and how I'm coping with life here…

I called Haru and told her about their marriage.

"WHAT?! DAYUM. SHE BEAT ME TO IT!"

"It's a good thing they're not making out though."

"What the hell, you don't think having sex-"

"Don't say that word!"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan. Sweet, sweet Kyoko-chan. There is absolutely nothing wrong with having-"

"Easy for you to say. You make out with Gokudera when you have the chance."

"And Tsuna-san's not making a move on you? What a pussy. Just break up with him."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Look Kyoko-chan. What's abnormal is if a man doesn't harbor any sexual intent towards you, now that he's almost a young adult, for crying out loud! We studied that young men like him should at least try kissing you when the two of you are together-"

"Uh… he did kiss me once."

"That's good then! It won't be long then. If he's a pretty conservative guy like you then he'd propose to you soon if he really wants to have sex with you."

"Goodness, Haru I think-"

"Welcome to adulthood Kyoko-chan. You're almost twenty as well. I also had the same thoughts as you back in freshman year. But then shit happened. So here I am, reborn!"

"Uh…"

"If you want to ask, let him make the first move. So far, Hayato's worried about you. The more you pretend to be fine, the more people will realize."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't like being trapped there, don't you?"

"That word is kinda harsh…"

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry first and foremost. I thought you would be happy there since you looked so empty without Tsuna in your life, but if this continues to happen-"

"I'm fully aware that this was bound to happen. And Tsuna tries to make up for lost time. I-I don't honestly blame him," I pause and stare at the array of designer clothes that awaited me in my walk-in closet. "It's just I want to help him. To be his strength. I don't want to be his damsel. It doesn't feel right for me."

"That's the first time you were completely honest with me, Kyoko-chan." I can imagine her smiling on the receiving end. "You should tell Tsuna about this when he comes back."

"Yeah."

"Kyoko-chan, it's okay to make mistakes. You shouldn't be scared of speaking up about your feelings. I'm sure he'll be all ears. Kay bye. I still have three papers to finish."

"Y-yeah. Thank you so much, Haru-chan."

"What are girlfriends for, heyyyyy."

**~K27~**

Turned out, Hibari returned earlier than expected. And he asked for my audience up in the rooftop where the helicopters from the Vongola often lands in.

He was looking at the scenery and was unleashing his inner coolness when I walked up to him. It was a windy day too, so I had to blink a couple of times and try pinning up my hair.

Hibari-san's back remained turned as he spoke.

"I overheard your conversation with Miura Haru. It appears that you aren't satisfied with your treatment here in the Vongola headquarters."

There was no malice in his voice. I took a deep breath because I was really freaking out. If Hibari-san was the one summoning me here then something was definitely up.

"I didn't tell Sawada Tsunayoshi. But if you really intend to leave, then please do so immediately. I'll inform him as soon as you take the first flight home."

I didn't want to sound stupid so I let him ramble on.

"If you intend to… _soil_ our grand agenda, I will not hesitate to bite you to death. Now, if you really intend to turn tail, please pack as much clothes as that idiotic Sawada Tsunayoshi lavishly spent on you and get out of this place this instant."

Yup he's pissed.

"Hibari-san, can I ask you a question?" I really wanted to ask it for a long time since two years ago.

"You still haven't given me an answer. Do you intend to leave or not?"

"Not if Hibari-san answers my question," I say, almost trembling. He wasn't turning around, but I could catch a glint of his steel tonfa in his left arm.

"Five seconds for you to ask then." Oops, turned out he was just checking the time.

"Why did you follow Tsuna, of all people? And up until now?"

"Two questions were poised, Sasagawa Kyoko," he now turns with those crazy slits he calls eyes fixed almost rabidly at me. Only they were not as intense as the ones I remembered during our junior high school days, or in our high school days either. There was a kind of control in them. He looks once more at his watch before smirking. "I can only answer one."

"In that case… why did you decide to follow Tsuna up to now?" I was slowly backtracking. He was, after all, still peering at his wrist.

"It's a pretty simple reason, Sasagawa Kyoko. I want to become stronger. Once upon a time, a man named Rokudo Mukuro made me realize what a stubborn, spineless twit I was. Only when I decided to join the baby in their ludicrous dream to become the most powerful Mafia family in history did I realize how weak I was even from the likes of Yamamoto Takeshi. I was an immature moron, if you would point it that way." He beckons me forward. Naturally, I followed him as his slender hands appear to caress the walls. The pinks, oranges, and turquoise of the darkening sky was now almost at its peak. He now turns his head at me. "I got defeated by Sawada Tsunayoshi one time. It utterly shuttered my ego, to be frank."

I just nod assiduously at him. He smirks again as he turns once more and appears to be talking more to the dying sun than me.

"The baby told me that anger clouded my judgment. In his words, I was still 'a brat with more raging hormones than all the pre-adolescent boys combined.' I listened to his pieces of advice and, long story short, I accepted becoming a pillar of the Vongola."

"Have you never hesitated before?"

"I already have nothing to lose and everything to gain, Sasagawa Kyoko," I see a shadow of melancholy in his lips. "There was no reason for me to refuse."

"W-What about Kusakabe and the others?"

"They haven't weakened their resolve and followed me. So then, will you give me your answer?"

He was now turning his head to peer in my direction. So far, the Vongola did a good job in making me lost for words. To the extent of making Hibari-san less a ticking bomb and more a collected Gandalf… h-how did Tsuna do it?

I let the wind run through first. The sky blackened and Hibari-san continued to wait. He wasn't really angry at me after five minutes. I didn't really expect myself to remain intact after how much I made him wait.

"I want to help Tsuna as much as I can too," I said finally.

Hibari merely looks at me, yawning.

"You can just tell him, Sasagawa Kyoko."

I'm sure his words will hurt more than any hit I might suffer from him afterwards.

**~K27~**

I approached Reborn first about the matter.

"I want to become a Mafia member," I said as straight out as I can that night. It had been three days since Tsuna and the others returned. Since they came back, there had been a kind of oppressive tension lingering in the palazzo. Tsuna didn't sleep at my bed anymore and was too busy discussing with the others some clandestine operation not even Yamamoto-kun and onii-chan know of no matter how persistent I was in squeezing out a drop of info from them.

"Just the answer I was waiting for," Reborn clapped his hands together. "In that case, follow me Sasagawa Kyoko."

And with that, I brought up the rear as I followed him in a maze of staircases down into one of the most deepest places I've been in.

"This is where the inner circle of the Vongola specifically conduct their meetings. Signals cannot even penetrate these ends." He tilted his fedora to the side and lit up a torch with a flame gun. "What made you decide now?"

"It's the first time Tsuna didn't sleep with me."

He laughed. "Worried, aren't we? Here we are." An old, stone door was present. Reborn knocked on the metal knocker that resembled Tsuna's hairstyle.

Tsuna was more than displeased when he opened the door. He looked absolutely terrible. He looked like he hasn't washed for days and his eyebags were big enough to nestle chicken eggs inside. The moment he saw me, his eyes were so protuberant they looked like they were about to fall out.

"Kyoko-san, what are you doing here?"

"She's the person you need to make your plan a success," Reborn said before I could open my mouth.

"Kyoko-san, please get inside. I need to talk with Reborn," he says as he almost yanks me in and leaves before I was about to tell him to watch it. This wasn't the normal Tsuna I had limited interaction with. He slams the door shut.

"Hey, Kyoko-san! Join us. You wanna play Halo?"

I was too busy staring at the door to realize that all the other Guardians, with the exception of Lambo were just behind me. I earnestly press my ears against the dusty stone wall just to check what they're talking about.

"That's won't work, Kyoko-san," Gokudera sighed. My brother turned on the almost hundred-inch Plasma TV from behind. I had a bird's-eye view of Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna was predictably not happy.

I turned around. The place looked more like a pad than the dungeon I imagined it to be. The walls were painted a warm color of brown and there were scattered papers all around, dotted by the random seats the guardians were sitting on. My brother led me to a sofa. Hibari-san looked intimidating in his metal seat. Gokudera and Yamamoto were seated in beanbags while Chrome was absent-mindedly eating chocolates in a rocking chair.

"_-she shouldn't be here! I've told you already since that time to stop meddling in my affairs. I'm trying to prevent her from getting herself into trouble again-"_

"Oooh, looks like Tsuna's really mad," my brother boomed as he offered me a bowl full of popcorn, to which I politely refused.

"This is foolish," sighed Hibari-san as he dons his earphones and begins sleeping by the table beside him.

"_Tsuna, how many times have I told you to stop pampering her? It was her choice. She is no longer a child. She has to know the consequences."_

"_I'm rather fed up with your machinations, Reborn! This is not the same as back in Namimori. Kyoko-san could get _killed._ You know that already."_

"_Tsuna, if you weren't stronger than this present form of mine, I would've killed you already. How long have I told you, over and over that sometimes you have to trust other people? She is not a weak-willed princess, if that's how you idealize Kyoko to be. If you truly love her, then you should give her a chance."_

"_And what do you propose her to do?"_

"_It's easy. She just needs to be your decoy."_

The door then opens behind us, and I suddenly feel my skin prickle.

"So you've heard," Tsuna says quietly as he takes a stool and sits at the edge of the table. At once, Hibari-san yanks off his earphones and turns to look at the baby. Reborn stands at the top of the table and folds his arms expectantly. Gokudera-kun scrambles for the papers and sits by Tsuna's right while Yamamoto-kun stands by the left. Chrome seats herself beside Hibari while my brother was at the back of Reborn. I take a random pink fold-up chair and makes my way beside Chrome. Tsuna looks at the papers Gokudera-kun gave him.

"Kyoko-san, if you don't know there is one thorn we have to achieve phase one in my plan to establish allied families around the world. They're the _Sopportare_ family from Milan. They've been one of our questionable allies and despite any diplomatic talks, intelligence implies a coup to happen with them at the head. There had been ten unsuccessful attempts on my life since the summit. It's a good thing none of them had discovered the _palazzo_. Unfortunately, the only way for me to prevent a war from happening would be to kill Lorenzo, their boss. And the only time he might appear, according to reports is tomorrow night in an opera performance in the _Teatro La Fenice _in Venice. The only problem is, that moment I appear, he might try to launch an uprising along with six of our allied families at the same moment. By then, I have to deploy the Varia troops as well as the Yamamoto and the others in all parts of Italy to quell them."

"Then why don't you just decline his offer?" I ask.

"If I do, he might think we know his plot. So I really have to attend."

"Umm, what does this have to do with me?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn first before answering.

"I won't be the one in the upper box, Kyoko-san. You will be me."

**~K27~**

I had to take a crash course in boss swag before donning the awfully heavy wig and the loose suit that I had to fit. In addition, I had to wear five-inch shoes to be able to garner Tsuna's height. It was extremely difficult to walk.

"So, do I look like Tsuna yet?" I asked Gokudera-kun once I put on the brown contacts. I had to blink rapidly because it hurts the first time.

"Close enough," he nods. Since I agreed to the plan, Gokudera-kun's been uptight lately. Tsuna told him to guard me while the Varia assassins do their job to take out Lorenzo and his possy.

"Good." We were now driving to the opera house. The Varia had gone ahead. Tsuna-kun went along with others ahead to fend off the other families in case we failed.

"The Tenth said," Gokudera said in a blunt manner. "You just have to sit and watch. You don't have to do anything else, alright?"

"Ok, no need to get pissed off."

He said nothing as the car came to a halt. He then opens the door. "Follow me then, _Tenth._"

Soon enough, I went along with him past the stairs and inside of the grandest buildings I've ever been in. It looked truly exclusive for the elite. Somehow I felt small of a sudden. Gokudera immediately forced me back to reality when he opens the door to our box. A bottle of wine was waiting for us.

Gokudera locks the door as we sat inside.

"We just have to wait for their signal," Gokudera says. His phone rings and he quickly answers it. "Yes. Yes, we've just arrived. Alright," he gives me the phone.

"Kyoko-san," his breath was ragged as I heard Yamamoto and my brother animatedly discussing something about an Intramurals next year. "Please arrive safe."

He really needs a break.

"Maybe after this," I bite my lip. I'm breaking the rules of Girlfriend101 again! "You can sleep in my room again?"

There was a crackle of static and babble in the background before I heard him laugh. "Okay."

"Bye then," I tell him.

"_I love you_," he said, giving me goosebumps again, just in time for the curtains to part and for a song to erupt.

I give the phone back to Gokudera. He was standing by my side the whole time and barely moved a muscle. It was almost two hours when he finally nudged me to reality.

"Just act naturally," he whispered as a female singer was now singing her own monologue as she walked around the stage. I was never really a plan of opera or plays in general.

Then an explosion suddenly resounds just a few yards from one of the upper boxes. Screams then erupt and Gokudera was now holding my arm and running past the stairs.

"That's the signal. They must have killed him," said Gokudera, with a pistol in hand, keen to go to the door and into the foyer when-

A gunshot resounds and his hand was bleeding, a bloody hole now visible.

"Shit, Mushroom-head, Shark-face I need you two here-" Gokudera muttered at his collar as he turned to my front, taking out another pistol from his left hand. "Kyoko-san, go on ahead- FUCK-"

His curse was justified. He shoots just in front of me only for a body to magically appear and fall with a bullet wound to the chest. Another invisible thing suddenly pressed to me keenly and then attempted to clam up my mouth. Shit, I can't breathe- god-

The last thing I saw was Gokudera-kun haplessly busy shooting the people firing in front before attempting to rain more bullets at me.

**~K27~**

Once I opened my eyes, I was tightly bound to an operating table. This place seemed to be a hospital, still squeaky clean and painted a neutral color of white.

"Kukuku, you're awake," says a person I can't see. Suddenly, I'm swiveled up front and facing a baby that eerily reminds me of Reborn, only this kid had green hair and pacifier. The baby adjusted its glasses as it looks at me interestedly. "Welcome. I am the Arcobaleno Verde. Make yourself comfortable." Instantly, the buckles tightened at me and I had to get lungfuls of air to breathe normally. "You will become my test subject from now on, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _I'll show you how stronger I've become._


End file.
